fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Master
War Masters are similar to Lore Masters only the craft of War is what they specialize in. Overview War is the art of problem solving by means of force and cunning. Since ancient times when primitive peoples have come to blows over matters that they cannot resolve through other means it has been the role of the Warrior to take up arms and resolve matters through force and conflict. Necessarily, as times progressed and people become more common the need for war is less preferable than other civilized methods for resolving aggression, such as Politics and Talk Radio. The more that people multiply and encroach upon the land once held by isolated communities the greater the need becomes for finding ways of resolving conflict that fall far short of actual violence. Simply put a War Master is a specialist in conflict resolution, their role is to find alternative means to solving problem with the alternative of applied force always being present when all other methods have been thoroughly exhausted. Similar to a diplomat with General’s Stars who arbitrates persuasively, making offers that are not wisely refused. Think of a Plumber or a Carpenter who is called upon to fix a problem in your home. People used to do their own maintenance, which was quite a disaster that resulted in many houses being flooded out or wrecked by amateur repair methods that did more damage than the problems they were addressing. Self-reliance is a nice principle to admire in theory, but in practice you want someone with experience who can get the job done right. Fight a war if you have to. Spirit Energy The difference between a Mage and a War Master is how they manipulate their Eternano which War Masters refer to as Spirit Energy (ki) . Mages learn to tap into external sources of energy; while War Masters train to tap into the energy already inside them which is nearly as infinite. However Mages can naturally output vast amounts of raw power that would take a War Master years of training to built up the reserves to match. Spirit Energy can be put to many uses if you learn to tap it by making your will the source of all your power. It can speed up and strengthen your movements, cause your limbs to become nearly indestructible weapons that can shatter stone or defy the so-called laws of physics. Spirit Energy is a powerful weapon in its own right, the ultimate energy to which there are no physical boundaries. It's shaped by the mind and emotions, it expresses the will. War Masters learn to harness their Spirit Energy so that they can attack an enemy without leaving themselves exposed to counter-attack. In time they understand how to go beyond the supposed limits of time and space and do anything that their will can imagine. As Above, So Below A simple exercise in harnessing spirit energy; first and foremost the War Master must become aware of their environment. Feel the ions of energy in the air swirling all around them. Feel the wind in ytheir face, feel the sun when it beats down on them and feel the rolling of the oceans, restless and eternal. On land it will be the ground beneath their feet that they may draw upon, but the principle is the same wherever they go. Just chant the phrase, "Sky above, Earth below," and feel the elements reaching out to them, filling them with their ki. The War Master must think of themselves as surrounded by a globe of light that is build up from this ki energy, then draw that light into themselves, concentrate it in their body and awaken the Snake that coils within them, the power of the Dragon. The world itself is the Dragon...the sky above is the Dragon, and the sea too is the Dragon. It is everywhere, it is in everything, its breath is the flame of life itself, and its thoughts are as the Lightning. The War Master merges with the power of the Dragon, and becomes as Dragons themselves. Young dragons emerging from their shells, stretching out to test their wings as they grow and mature beyond infancy to adulthood. The Dragon guides them...it is the Worm that encircles the Earth devouring its own tail, and it coils within the base of the spine, ready to leap out and strike at a moment's notice. The Path of the Serpent and Sword The serpent in spirit that coils like a snake within the War Master, it represents spiritual essence and potential. The sword is the mind and will. It is the weapon edge of the self same power. the dc and ac current or positive and negative polarities that are flowing throughout you at every single moment you are alive the head of the serpent is the sky the tail is the earth and the power flows from head to feet and back again. the same with sword it can be thrust upward or downward depending on the direction of your will through ideally the power flows both ways evenly its a matter of polarity as above so below the higher and lower nature operating as a perfect reflection of one another just think of yourself as a serpent coiling and ready to strike or a dragon if you will and the sword of your will to be directed where you aim it. Wizard From the original root of the word which means "Wise Man" a Wizard combines the principles of a Mage and a War Master allowing one to become a power unto themselves, to tap directly into the forces that govern all reality and to channel them in accordance with desire and need. At the start of the age of Magic Wizards began to emerge more and more. War Masters studied to art of magic for its power and Mages studied the art of combat for its versatility. As time went on War Master became so rare that they can be considered extinct. In this day and age terms Wizard and Mage are interchangeable. Category:Factions Category:War Masters